Strawberry & Kiwi kiss
by ulquihimefohever
Summary: I would throw all the money I have just to see you. I would lose all my riches just to kiss you. I would risk my position has next heir...just for you. But is it worth it? Warning: OOC, Drama, K-pop, Romance, maybe lemon later on. Hitsuhina! To see the full fanfic cover, the link is on my page.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! Strawberry & kiwi kiss!**

**Hope you guys like it! There will be a lot of (OCC) so don't yell at me saying "He doesn't act that way!" blah, blah, blah! I warned you guys! **

**Anyways hope you guys enjoy reading chapter uno (chapter 1)**

**I want to thank **_**HitsuHinalover **_

She is the best person ever! She has been supporting me for the longest! I love you beautiful!

So this chapter is for you!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Kiwi & Strawberry Kiss**

_**The little bird.**_

"_My dear, since the day you were born…you will forever be a bird in a cage." _I could still hear his voice echo throughout the darkest part of my mind, until I couldn't hear myself think anymore. I stared at myself in the rather small mirror on the corner of my black wooden desk. I narrowed my eyes at my disgusting reflection on the small mirror. "I see you never change." I heard a monotone voice. My eyes flickered to the person.

"Ah Byakuya, I was just thinking about you." I lied.

"Your childish lies are so sensible." He _almost _smiled. I gave him small grimace; it was creepy seeing him in a good mood.

"So tell me, what brings you here?" I fiddled with a pink pen.

"I am here to ask for a favor." He walked around my large desk, until standing next to me.

I glanced at his direction.

"And that is?" I stood up, in order to get a good look at him; which wasn't much, since I am only up to his chest.

He looked down at me, and then at the wall.

"I will be going on a trip to America for a year-"

"And you want to leave Rukia in my care?" I raised an eyebrow.

He cleared his throat.

"Not exactly, since I will be transferring Rukia, to another private school in three months top. The school I will be transferring her is more _stretto*_ to my liking; since she doesn't want to mature enough to be next heir of the Kuchiki family, so the only option I have is to send her away for a while, until she realizes that this is not her choice to make." He looked at me with cold eyes.

"Have you talked to my mother about this?" I tried not to sound vexed.

"Your mother agreed, but said that I needed to come to you, for a final answer." He lowered his voice.

"Why would you go so far?" My question seemed to confuse him.

"I mean, why? What is the reason, you have let you pride, ego, hit the floor?" I narrowed my eyes, "Why go from place to place, in order for your sister to be in my families care?" I raised an eyebrow.

This time he chuckled.

"Momo, although I am only 20 years old, you have to understand, that at this point my ego is long gone. I would have never dreamt of me coming and asking anyone for a favor. But this is Rukia we are talking about…I can't let her become a good for nothing! I want her to be someone! Because….because-"

"You love her?" My eyes soften.

He froze, and let his long curly bangs cover his eyes.

"Yes." He whispered.

"I know…" I placed my hand on top of his now fist.

"If this would have been prevented It would have been another case. For goodness sake she's my step sister! What kind of disgusting monster am I?" His grey eyes met my gaze.

"You didn't know she was your step sister, until your father finally told you. It isn't your fault! I still don't know why out of the blue you would ask this favor, and let your ego die…this isn't the Byakuya I know." I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Dear friend, please…take care of her." He kissed my forehead.

"I understand." I smiled.

**_ OoOoO_**

The next morning I was so caught up with my paper work I almost didn't notice the maid standing in the middle of my office.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

The maid blinked and than gave me a goofy smile.

"Young Miss, your mother has arrived back from Italy."

I let out a long sigh as stretch my arms high in the air.

"I see." I signaled her to leave.

She slowly bowed her head before turning around and exiting my office.

I closed my eyes.

"My, how treacherous you look. Not even descent enough to be in the presence of your mother." Her usual monotone voice ricocheted around all four walls of my office.

A smile was set upon my lips.

"But of course _mother, _that was the idea." I observed her appearance.

She hasn't aged, not even the slightest…

Her crimson color eyes seem dull as ever, pale skin flawless like always and raven long hair seemed as healthy as mine. But her dress attire said something else. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a white blazer, and a black three button down collar shirt.

"I like your high-heels." It wasn't a lie, those red pumps were nice.

"Hinamori, let's cut the point," she crossed her arms before continuing, "I have taken you all ready spoke with Byakuya, so I'll just go on. As you all ready know, I have been working along with the King and Queen of Rome. The Izuru family, their only son Kira Izuru has been targeted to be killed or taken hostage in hope for both King and Queen would dispatch their position as rulers. So for our company to be in good terms with their royal family, Izuru Kira will be in this house hold until we catch those filthy commoners." I guess she saw the look I gave her because she just sighed.

"Momo you are the first born child of the Hinamori line, the first largest group in the financial world. You are the next heir, and was raised to be a leader of all five main company branches and you are expected to be better than any man or woman in many fields, you have received a vas education; have eaten several foods that not even the president have tasted. At the age of nine you had obtained the intelligence of a young man in collage. You play the saxophone, clarinet, shakuhachi and other wind instruments, as well as the drum, marimba, dhol. You have been ranked to be the world's best string instrument player, and have an outstanding talent for the piano. Your voice is said to be almost angelic. You know wushu, mixed martial arts, kick boxing, Taekwondo, jiu jitsu, and many more fighting arts in which have no name because of the level of how dangerous they are; that no one bothers to learn them. You have trained with the highest ranked fighters all around the world; mostly you enjoy training with members of the different tribes in places such as, Africa, China, Mexico, and the list goes on." She looked at me.

I looked at her confused, why was she telling me all this?

"Since when did our family become 'code protection'?" I stood up.

"Hinamori. I am so close to buying several –mostly all- small companies in the entire continent of Europe. Isn't that almost conspicuous to you?" she looked at her nails.

"Then what the hell was the point of you telling me my whole life story?" I hissed.

"I was reminding you, who you are. With all that education, why haven't you notice that I'm not doing this to help a fellow blue-blooded friend, but to make this company's legacy unreachable. Tell me, why do you think I am letting Rukia in our household? The answer is simple, she belongs to one of the five main company's branches, her family is ranked 2nd in the financial world. When our company started in the late 1700's my great grandfather was close friends with the Kuchiki family. They are known for their loyalty to their companions. Listen child, I have two reasons to say what I am about to say, so pay attention. First, when we take care of Rukia, they have no choice but to stay loyal to us until the end, not because of our companies; but because we accept one of _their_ family member into _our_ family. The second reason, and might as well be the most important one or should I rephrase this second reason." She paused and looked at me before continuing, "Why do you think I asked _you _to give Byakuya a final answer?" She walked around my desk until standing in front of me, and than she placed her index finger under my chin, forcing me to look at her bloody color eyes.

"I was testing you. I knew you were going to say yes, but I wanted to test if my daughter would have the same mentality as her mother. But I guess you are too naïve when it comes to your friends." I never saw my mother smile before, not even when I was a kid.

Her lips curled upwards, her eyes seemed to full of enjoyment.

I was never a person to be scared of something; I was trained that way.

not once was I scared of my mother…but something about her…always made me keep my distance.

Seeing her smile, was enough to drive me into a state of mind that no one would be able to rescue me. It was a level of panic and fear, that not once had I ever experienced in my life.

My body wouldn't move; it was like I was numb or just simply too afraid to move.

As soon as she let go of my chin, my legs gave up and I fell on my knees.

She didn't even look back.

"You are so pathetic, maybe I should send you to that school that Rukia is going to." a sinister laugh escaped her lips.

I looked at the white marble floor.

Something wet landed on my hand.

I wasn't crying. I was sweating...

"Don't let her get into your head." I whispered to myself.

A few strands of my hair touch the floor.

"Young Miss, your guess Rukia-Sama is here." Rose my favorite maid gently made her way to my side.

Her white long skirt wrinkled as she kneeled next to me.

Her long red hair brushed against my bare shoulder.

I met her green eyes. They were filled with concern.

"It's nothing." I smiled.

She frowned, but she knew not to ask.

"Let me help you up." She placed her warm hands on my waist, and pulled me up.

"Thank you." Rose toke out a small pink towel, and patted my forehead dry.

"I don't want anyone to see my Young Miss in this state." She gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you." I repeated with a smile and made my way out of my office.

As soon as I was out of her view I starting to run down the long hallway, and made at least three turns, until I finally made it to the grand stairs.

Standing in the middle of foyer stood a petite girl with her hair up in beautiful braided bun, wearing a white essential flared dress. The cyan color flats she was wearing matched her earrings; she wore no necklace which was fine, since the shoes and earrings were enough of a display.

She had at least seven butlers with fourteen large white Chanel suitcases. I would bet money that three kids could fit in one luggage. I laughed at my own joke.

"Rukia," I made my way downstairs.

"Momo!" she ran upstairs until she was in a good safe close distance to throw herself.

Arms wrap themselves around my neck.

"I missed you so much! I can't believe it has been a year! My family wouldn't leave the house, it was horrible…." She started to cry on my shoulder.

My stomach twisted in knots.

"But you're here now, did your brother tell you why?" I pulled her face away from my shoulder in order to get a better look at her face.

She nodded.

"I see." I said under my breath.

"Please put her stuff up in my room." I ordered the butlers.

Rukia looked at me with those lovely purple orbs.

"How about we have some tea?" I smiled.

"Yeah"

**_ OoOoO_**

"I love the view! Look at all the roses!" Rukia giggled as we made our way to the balcony.

I smiled.

"Let's have a seat." I guided her to large glass table, which had a tree root base; and around the table were five hanging bubble chairs.

"This is amazing." Rukia looked at the table, chairs, and the Japanese red maple tree branches which gracefully displayed themselves by wrapping themselves around the Balcony's stone railing.

"Momo, this is amazing. It's almost like a fairy tail." Rukia went over to sit on a bubble chair.

I gave her a small sad smile.

"You know, you can cry now… again." I looked up at the clear blue sky.

"I know…but what's the point? It's not like its going to change that fact that I will be next in line as heir of the Kuchiki business. It was bad enough I was stuck in my room for a year without any company. You know, I was only assigned one maid? She was only allowed to leave me food and other things I needed. When I first saw her I thought she was going to talk to me or at least smile for the most…but… she wasn't even allowed to look at me. Yesterday my brother came into my room… I didn't have the guts to look at him in the eyes. My hands started shaking, and it didn't help that my heartbeat started speeding up with each step he took. It got to the point that I was sure he could hear it too. My necklace that he gave me three years ago was jumping with each heartbeat. He was a foot away, when all of the sudden he just stops walking and begins to explain what was going to happen to me. I didn't notice my hair was so long, until he brushed his fingers through it, and kissed the tips…all while he was a foot away." Rukia bit her thumb.

"After he did that….he swerved around on his heels not bothering to look back. You know at that point, my heart was shattered. I cried my heart out, until I passed out around 3am. Around five O'clock in the morning. Some maids came in and started packing my stuff, and getting my ready." She looked at me.

"When I was in the limo, I broke a wine glass and started cutting my hair. My hair went from being up to my waist to my shoulders; I than put my hair in a classical braided bun." I heard the clicking sound of high heels. I glanced over my shoulders.

"Rukia, long time dear." My mother smiled.

A cold shiver ran down my spine.

"Yes, very long indeed." Rukia stood up and greeted my mother with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"My dear, I have great news!" She placed her hand on Rukia's shoulder.

I have a really bad feeling...

"Did you know that you won't be going alone to that school?" Her eyes slowly closed.

"I felt like you needed company in that school…what was the name again? Oh right, R Academy! Anyways, I made some calls to all five branches…" _No way_….. "And I managed to convince all heads of each business to allow all five of your friends to join the school in exactly three months! Isn't that great?" My mother giggled.

Rukia turned pale.

"Why the fuck would you do that? Are you trying to make all five of us go crazy! Orihime wouldn't survive at a school like that! Rangiku would be molested! And Mashiro… oh my fucking shit! Mashiro would get bullied! What the hell is going through that shitty head of yours?" I yelled.

She laughed.

"I am also sending Kira-Kun with you….he will be in _your _care. Well, all five of those girls will be in your care." She bit down on her bottom lip. "Tell me daughter, how does it feel to be responsible of six humans?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Hinamori, this is my way of preparing you…if you can't take care of these six people. How do you expect to take care of my company? Seriously, just wake up." She turned around and waved us goodbye, before disappearing through the large wooden doors.

Rukia looked at me.

"_Vous allez bien*?_" Rukia placed her hands on my shoulders.

I simply smiled at her.

"Your mom is the same witch as always." She pressed her forehead against mine.

"Yes, I know." I whispered.

"It must be hard to be the only daughter of the Hinamori family. I complain of not wanting to be the heir of the Kuchiki business, when here I am in front of the daughter whose mother is the boss of my family's company. Although you're going to be next in line to run all five branches, I know you will do just fine, because you are strong." Rukia smiled.

"Do you honestly believe that?" I whispered.

She nodded, "With faith I do."

Without warning she pulled me into an embrace.

We stayed like that for awhile, until we heard the doorbell ring…

Rukia pulled away, "Now, who could that be?"

I didn't know either. We never have company, and if we did, they wouldn't ring the bell…

One of the maids standing next to wooden door looked pretty confused as well.

"Please open the door for us." I walked over to door.

She did as she was told, as me and Rukia walked into the hallway, my mind wouldn't stop thinking.

"Who on earth would that be?" I murmured.

"Who ever it is, they sure got our attention." Rukia picked up her pace in order to catch up with me.

**_ OoOoO_**

Finally we reached the grand stairs, and once we got there I felt my heart stop.

"Woah, who is that downstairs?" Rukia blinked.

"That's Prince Kira." I replied softly.

"What a _chaudasse*_" Rukia winked.

For once I agreed with Rukia.

Prince Kira had blonde hair, in which was curly but was brush back. A few curly hairs were lose but were set neatly to the right side of his face. He wore a black tank-top that said "Reckless" in the front. He had very thin neon green taper earrings which match with the color of the words of his shirt. He also wore dark skinny jeans that were rolled up to his knees to give it a 'pretty boy' look. What I thought was funny was that he was wearing red toms…

"For a prince, he dresses like a commoner or at least like those boy bands in Korea." Rukia also examined the Prince.

The prince was talking to my mother.

"Ladies, come welcome our guest." My mother looked up at us.

His blue eyes landed on me.

I felt Rukia elbow me.

"Coming mother." I started walking downstairs, Rukia also followed behind.

"Meet my daughter, Hinamori Momo." My mother smiled at me.

"Ah, so this is your daughter? She's so beautiful just like her mother." He walked a few steps to meet me.

Once we were standing in front of each other, he held my hand carefully, and brought it to his lips.

I felt my cheeks go warm.

"This is Rukia Kuchiki." My mother nodded at me, as in saying _"don't mess this up"_.

"Wow, a Kuchiki? That's amazing, your family is amazing!" He also kissed the top of her hand.

"Thank you, that is very sweet of you." Rukia flirted.

I rolled my eyes.

Prince Kira's voice was so smooth and gentle.

That was a good thing; I thought that all Princes's had a cocky voice.

After we were done with the whole introducing ourselves to the Prince, me and Rukia excused ourselves and went upstairs to my room.

I was about to open the door to my room, when Rukia darted into my room.

"YOU GOT A NEW BED!" she ran to the middle of my room, and threw herself onto my round bed.

"A lot of things are new!" I smiled.

"I can see that." She looked at the white walls. Each corner had one black marble column, in which royal blue silk hang from the 30ft ceiling. In the middle was my round blue bed, with different color pillows. I had one large window which was about 15ft tall that gave you a view of the forest.

"Why did you get the silk?" Rukia titled her head.

"When I open my window, the wind gives it an amazing look." I walked over to my bed.

"Wasn't the window on the right?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to have the window in front of me, well at least a few feet away." I sat down.

"It's pretty…" She let out a small yawn.

"Hey don't fall asleep yet, you haven't taken a bath." I whispered.

She was perfectly asleep.

"You must have been tired." Than I remember that she had fallen asleep at three in the morning.

I walked over to a pair of golden double doors. I placed my hand on the handle, and walked in.

"Man, this place looks like a mall…." I let out a groan.

Who the hell's idea was to get me a closet this big?

**_ OoOoO_**

It took a while until I made it back to my room.

I looked at Rukia.

"Nii-Sama…." She murmured.

I clenched the white blanket.

"Right, she's cold." I snap out of my thoughts, once I saw her small body shiver.

I removed my slippers and got on the bed with her.

Once I laid next to her, I made sure we both had enough blanket.

I closed my eyes but only to open them again in order to pull her closer to me.

"Everything will be fine, just watch." I kissed her forehead.

I was so sleepy that I forgot to close the door to my room. But nothing would happen right? If I just left it open for one night…?

_** Honestly**_

_** I **_

_** Have **_

_** No **_

_** Idea**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Kiwi & Strawberry Kiss**

_**The little bird.**_

* * *

So! I hope you guys like the first chapter! And no I don't support the couple "Momo & Kira" it was just an introduction of the Prince entrance.

**(Also here is the word translation:**

**_Vous allez bien- _are you okay?**

**_Stretto- _strict**

**_Chaudasse- hottie_)**

Please review, I would love you forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for my first review:**_Tamayuki terrorist__**!**_

This chapter is a big gift for you! Hope you like it.

Well enough talking, here is chapter dos! (chapter 2)

I do not own anything!

And special guest!

Also look at the way I'm placing each member in the group as, their position is all based by the REAL group (k-pop) NU'EST.

If you haven't heard of them you should hear their song "Hello- Nu'est"

_**At the end of the chapter, I'll point it out.**_

**By the way, I was listening to "Linking park- Leave out all the rest"**

**Chapter 2**

**Kiwi & Strawberry Kiss**

_**Live it!**_

* * *

**OoOoO**

It was the middle of the day, but although it was noon, the sun was nowhere to be found. The gray clouds covered the entire city of Seoul. Snow started falling, and the wind started blowing. I looked at my winter mittens. They were all filled with holes.

_Fuck._

I let out a long sigh, almost regretting it. The reason was….it was painful breathing in and out. With every time I inhaled it felt like I was breathing in glass, but then again it was worth it when I exhaled. I enjoy seeing the little clouds form in front of me, as a result of the warm air that I was releasing.

I walked around the empty park; kicking the snow off the sidewalk. Suddenly I heard someone yell my name.

Glancing over my shoulder, and in the distance I saw an old man with a plastic bag.

"Toshiro!" I heard him yell again.

I waved.

"Wait! I have something for you!" He started running towards me.

I chuckled.

"Don't fall!" I shouted.

It toke a good five minutes until the old-man made it.

He was breathing heavily with his hands on his knees.

"I got this for you." He said slowly.

I looked at the plastic bag that he was putting in my hands.

"It's nothing big just mittens, clothing and shoes. I was thinking about donating them, but then I thought about you." He stood up straight.

"You shouldn't have." I chuckled.

"But I did. The weather might take a turn for the worse, so you if you need a place to stay…you know where to find me." Mr. Chi smiled at me.

"Thank you, but don't worry I'll be fine."

"Sorry, I just worry too much. Well, Toshiro take care." He patted my shoulders, before turning around and walking away.

I stared at his back for a minute, but then I remembered that I needed to find a place to stay before this weather gets worse. A bit of regret of not taking Mr. Chi's offer bubbled in the middle of my stomach, but then I quickly brushed it off, by remembering the promise I made to myself, that I will _never _bother anyone.

**OoOoO**

I stared at the abandon park. The trees were all dead and covered in a sheet of snow. The swings were all broken down, while the slides were also drowning in pile of snow. I was about to turn around when my eyes caught a glimpse of a yellow plastic tunnel.

I smiled.

"I guess that would do." I made my way to the small tunnel. At first it was difficult to fit in, since I'm pretty tall for my age; but with a little push, I was finally able to adjust.

I looked at the bag that Mr. Chi gave me.

Inside were black converse in which were a little used but I didn't really care. There was also a cyan color scarf, a white jacket, and a pair of black mittens.

I looked up at the gray clouds. Small white pearls of snow gracefully fell from the sky. It was breathtaking seeing them fall upon one another; pure white, just like my hair.

I yawned.

Time to get some shuteye…

**OoOoO**

Walking around the large city was much easier now that the sun was out. People in suits, walking in a hurry while talking on the phone. Young girls in their school uniform chatting happily with one another.

It was a perfect time to find a job!

After walking around for five hours straight, I couldn't find a trace of a place that offered a job.

Just when I was about to sit down on an empty bench to take a nice long rest, I heard a bunch people screaming.

"GIRLS GENENARATION!" I knew that was my cue to look back….but only to find myself watching in awe at nine beautiful young ladies in which all were wearing blue peplum style dresses, along with bright red stiletto heels.

As they made their way across the street with many polices guarding them, one of them glanced my way. I felt my body go numb as she gave me a small smile before turning back to her business. I was in such a shock I _almost _missed the conversation that a group of school girls were having, as they walking pass me.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"OZ Entertainment is finally having auditions! And one girl from Girls Generation is going to be a judge."

"I also heard that Suzy from Miss A is going to help out."

"No way? I heard that Hyuna was going to be there!"

"I wish I could sing." Their voices started trailing further away.

"Audition….." I whispered.

"Toshiro?" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around, and saw Mr. Chi's smiling face.

"Good afternoon Mr. Chi….." I murmured.

"I didn't expect to see you today. Are you doing anything right now? If you aren't, how about we have something to eat?" His green eyes meet my cyan color eyes.

I thought about it….but before I could answer; he slapped my back and started laughing.

"Don't worry about it, it's not a bother." A chuckle escaped his lips.

"_Komsahamnida*_" I bowed my head.

"Don't be so formal. Anyways, I heard from a good friend of mine, that someone opened a new Korean fried chicken place!" Sometimes Mr. Chi was such a little kid.

"Let's go!" He gave me a big grin.

**OoOoO**

Mr. Chi is an old man who doesn't like losing. So when I ate three wings, he ate four…and thus a food eating competition was started.

"Holy shit, I never could have thought I could eat that much in all my seventy years of living on this earth." He gulped down the taedonggang beer.

I started laughing, and my eyes landed on the wall…which had a colorful poster that said 'OZ Entertainment Auditions! This Friday at exactly 3pm until 5pm our doors will be open! Plus it's FREE!'

I guess Mr. Chi saw me gazing at the wall.

"Why don't you audition?" his question toke me by surprise.

"I don't have talent." I responded bitterly.

"Nonsense, everyone has talent. It just takes someone to discover it for you." He paused and let out a long sigh, "Tomorrow is Friday, if you want you can stay over my place and I can get you ready for tomorrow. This might be your chance to finally be someone."

I felt my eyes burn.

"Now, don't cry child. Even if you don't make it, you'll always be a star for me."

My heart was beating so fast.

"Maybe this is a sign."

I looked at him.

"It's a sign, that its time for you to move on from your past, and move into a new future." Those words hit me.

"You're right." I could barely talk.

"I know I'm right." He handed me a beer.

"Cheers?" He raised an eyebrow.

I laughed.

"Cheers!"

**OoOoO**

It had been exactly seven years, when I was accepted into OZ Entertainment. I was exactly ten years old, when Mr. Chi made me drink my first beer. In those seven years, a lot had happen. To begin with Mr. Chi, the one person who I held so dear to me, had died when I made my first debut. I remember running out in the middle of our concert, and heading to the Hospital. But only to be a few minutes late. The nurse said he died with a smile on his face. I was such a pussy, that I only stood there. A few hours later, the doctor gave me a letter that belonged to Mr. Chi, and I remember just staring at it. Even today I never brought myself to read what's inside that letter. But enough of my past; let's focus on what I am doing right now…..which is sitting on stool and hearing Kensei mumble about something.

"What?" I placed my elbows on the wooden bar counter.

"I said that Gin has been acting weird lately." He cleaned a glass cup with a white rag.

"Isn't he always weird?" I yawned.

He chuckled.

"Yeah, but what I mean is he hasn't been sleeping lately."

"That's true. Last night I heard him talk with his stuff bunny again." I looked at Kensei who had stop cleaning the glass cup.

"He was what?" He blinked.

"He was talking with his stuff bunny." I hate repeating myself.

"I'm calling his Noona." Kensei pulled out his smart phone.

"Don't do that." Ichigo slap the back of Kensei's head.

"What the hell?" Kensei yelled.

"Leave Gin alone." Ichigo the idiot was trying to be a hero.

"Dude put volume on the music. It's too low." Renji walked down the spiral stairs with his laptop.

I got up from the stool and walked over to the radio and turned up the music.

_It's your anniversary isn't it? And your man ain't acting right. So you packin' your domiar luggage up callin' my cell phone try and catch a flight._

"Oh this song." Gin appeared out of no where.

"Hell yeah." Ichigo started moving his arms in a rocking motion.

"I roll up! I roll up!" Renji bobbled his head.

"So what's up for tonight?" I walked back to my stool.

"Well, today there is nothing good, but in three days the biggest party is going to be thrown in Tokyo city." Renji placed his white laptop on the counter.

"Really?" Ichigo got into the conversation.

"Yeah, the actress Karin K is throwing a party to celebrate her movie release. I think the name of the movie is 'Rush' but it's not being shown until next week."

"Karin? I never heard of her." I sat down.

"Yeah, me neither but I guess she's big in Japan. But anyways it says here-on their website- that everyone is welcome, and if celebrities from other countries are coming, that they should make their VIP reservation." Renji looked at four of us.

"I want to go!" Gin interrupted.

"But if we go Gin, your Noona can't know." Kensei explained.

Gin sighed.

"Fine."

"Well that settles it! Japan here we come! Dudes we have to go shopping!" Ichigo grab the glass that Kensei was cleaning and filled it up with liquor.

"This shit is going to be goooood!" Renji closed his laptop and looked over to me.

"Who knows, maybe you'll find a girl."

A small groan escape my lips.

"I'm not interested." I got off the stool and made my way to the spiral stairs.

"C'mon! I didn't mean to make you mad!"

"I'm not mad; I'm getting ready to go shopping." I smirked.

"Yo! WAIT UP!" Ichigo yelled.

**OoOoO**

After hours of buying countless mountains of clothing and shoes, we finally made it home.

I laid on my bed and didn't even bother to brush my teeth or take off my shoes.

I slowly closed my eyes.

I guess I was so tired; that right when I closed my eyes I knocked out.

The next two days were filled with packing, reserving our rooms, and spot for the party.

And like always I was sitting my favorite red stool, listing to Kensei talk about nonsense.

"Honestly, my routine is always the same." I looked at the glass cup filled with Ciroc which had little floating pieces of watermelon in it.

"What do you mean?" Gin who was sitting in front of me tilted his head.

"I always sit here, listing to Kensei talk about shit, and then Ichigo makes food, Renji brings dessert, and you always appear out of no where. What else...oh, and then I go take a shower, change, clean up, and go to sleep." I replied in a dreadful tone.

"We just came back from a concert in L.A! What else do you expect? Flying bunnies?" Kensei filled his glass up with Tequila.

"No ice?" I toke a sip of my drink.

"Nah."

"Kensei?" Gin held his orange juice.

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Are there really flying bunnies?" He looked excited.

Kensei was taken back, and sighed.

"Yes, damn it."

Gin smiled.

"Guys, we are leaving today in the afternoon." Renji came into the little bar.

"What?" Gin looked pale -if that's even possible.

"At 1PM." Ichigo walked out of his room.

"So, we might want to get going, it's twelve O'clock, and the airport is an hour away. Plus we have to hurry before the manager notices that we left." Renji wore a smile on his face.

Sunlight entered the large window from our living room.

Speaking of which, I haven't really notice the new coffee table in the middle of our living room.

"It's funny how we can just turn around and we take a few steps...and BAM we are in our living room." I mumbled.

"Yo, let's get moving." Ichigo whistled and everyone started going their own way.

I smiled.

I didn't really want to wait any longer. I just want to get a big ass hang over, dance, and simply have fun!

"Toshiro's grinning! It's pretty scary..." Gin patted my head.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He whispered.

"Ok? Well I don't know about you but I'm going to get my suitcases." getting off the stool and making my way up the spiral stairs, I heard Gin yell.

"Wait for me!"

"Hurry up." I sighed.

As he quickly made his way behind me, I couldn't let but to think...

_I just hope everything goes as plan._

**Get drunk.**

**Have fun.**

**Hangover.**

** And Come home.**

**Nothing could go wrong...right?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Kiwi & Strawberry Kiss**

**_The little bird._**

* * *

Sorry guys :/ if this chapter wasn't the best, I was kind of rushing to update. Plus I'm going camping so…yeah.

**(Translation:**_ Komsahamnida- Thank you very much_**)**

**Also this is how the member's are organized as.**

_**Ren-**_** Toshiro**

_**MinHyun**_**- Gin**

_**Baekho**_**- Kensei**

_**Aron**_**- Renji**

_**JR**_**- Ichigo**

You guys should check the real group out though **_(Nu'est- Hello)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm back! Lol,! Hope you guys like it. Please review **(Because****_I feel like maybe no one is really reading my fanfic_**_)_Anyways love you if you are reading this! Also check out BAP- Hurricane. **_(And lol yes I am updated, but I update my stories late a little. So it looks like I don't update with my beautiful K-pop stars lol)_**

**Chapter 3**

**Kiwi & Strawberry Kiss**

**_Something new._**

**OoOoO**

* * *

Today's day was no different for our little Momo. Nothing was out of the ordinary, everything was perfect. In the morning she had her usual routine. Wake up, wash up, and have breakfast with Rukia on the balcony; while chatting happily about different types of business meeting they will attend in the next few weeks.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Rangiku and Orihime are coming back from their spa trip. So, I was wondering if we should call Mashiro, so can all hang out tonight." Rukia brought up the steaming cup of tea to her lips.

Momo gaze deeply at the cup of coffee she was holding.

"I want to try something new." She murmured.

"Like?" Rukia gently settled down her cup on the glass table.

"I heard a commoner was throwing a party in one of my hotels tonight."

Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"You're not planning to burn-down another hotel…right?"

"Hey, those peasants were asking for it! Who in the world would think of kidnapping the famous Chinese Panda? Honestly, the president came to me on his knees asking for forgiveness, for causing me so many problems." Momo huffed.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"You treat everyone like peasants. Remember Justin Bieber? You made the poor kid go on his knees."

"So? It's not like I toke it further." Momo chewed on her thumb.

"You made him go on his knees naked, while making him yell 'I'm a pretty faggot.' Honestly, you need to be put in a room filled with teddy bears, and rainbows." Rukia slap Momo's hand away from her mouth.

"Ha! That was funny! And hey don't smack me!" Momo growled.

"Growl one more time, I'll tell your doctor." Rukia smirked once Momo turned green.

"Doctor Ishida?" Momo suddenly had a pop-up of Dr. Ishida holding up a large needle.

"Hinamori-Kun, Rukia-San?" a boy with white jeans, and a pink collar shirt walked over to the table, while holding a plastic bag.

Momo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Kira-Kun?" Rukia smiled politely, while Momo sent deadly glares over Kira's direction.

"I brought some sweets; I bought at a corner store. And I wanted to share them with you." Kira pulled a bubble chair close for him to sit on.

Rukia tilted her head.

"That's the first." She smiled.

Momo's eyes were twitching.

"Remember we have to be nice. It's your mother's orders." Rukia elbowed Momo, who was whimpering in pain.

"Fine." Momo smiled.

"So tell us Kira-Kun, how do you like Japan so far?" Rukia straighten her black dress.

"It's different from Italy, but it's very nice. Sometimes I miss Rome, but I know there is nothing I can do, to be able to go back." Kira smiled.

Momo snickered while saying "I can make your wish come true." Under her breath, but was quickly kick by Rukia.

"Hinamori-Kun, may I ask something?" Kira glanced at Momo.

Momo blinked.

"Sure, knock thy self out."

Kira nodded.

"Are you a lesbian?" Momo, who was drinking her coffee, expectorated everything that was in her system.

Rukia was laughing on controllably, while Kira had a sly smirk on.

Momo grab the napkin from her lap, and cleaned the corner of her mouth.

"I am certainly not! I will make you go on your kne-" Momo started coughing.

"Serves your ass right!" Rukia smacked Momo's back.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Momo pulled one of Rukia's fake eyelashes off.

Momo gave Rukia a smug look.

"You ass!" Rukia screamed.

"Rukia-San, Hinamori-Kun please calm down-" Kira didn't finish his sentence as pair of large breast knocked him down.

"I found them!" Orihime yelled.

"Thank goodness, I was about to call my private army to help us find you guys!" A strawberry blonde made her way over to Momo and Rukia.

"Who's this?" Orihime kneeled down to poor Kira.

"I am Prince Kira!" he cried.

"Prince?" a girl with curly long green hair ran over to Orihime.

"Mashiro calm down." Orihime scowled the green haired girl.

"What are you doing here my human toilets?" Momo who had her hair in Rukia's fist, bluntly questioned.

"Momo! Stop calling us that!" Orihime grumbled.

"Fine, what are you animals doing here?" Momo let out an arrogant laugh.

"See what you did?" Rangiku hit the top of Momo's head.

"Hey!" Momo snapped.

"I'm kind of use to the human toilet name." Mashiro help Kira up.

"Don't encourage her." Rukia let of go of Momo's hair.

"Pigs…" Momo whispered.

"Eh? What did you say?" Rangiku started kicking Momo.

"You heard me! No need to keep kicking me! You pig!" Momo smirked.

"…"

**OoOoO**

A few hits and punches later, Momo was sitting on her office table with a bag of ice on her right swollen cheek.

"Young Miss, you shouldn't call your friends those words." Rose handed Momo another bag of ice.

"Why are you guys here?" Momo could barely see with her left swollen purple eye.

"Hinamori, tonight there is a party." Rangiku who was sitting on Momo's office chair, smiled.

"You heard about that too?" Suddenly Momo was all healed.

Mashiro giggled.

"I heard it from one of my workers. I was walking down the hallway and I over heard their conversation, that tonight the biggest party was going to be thrown in Japan. The funny thing is that it's being thrown in one of your hotels." Rangiku played with Momo's favorite pink pen.

"So are we going?" Mashiro tilted her head.

"It's all up to Momo." Orihime patted Mashiro's shoulder.

"Well, I say yes! I have never been to a commoner's celebration!" Momo stood on her desk.

"Didn't you go once? And your hotel ended up in flames-"

Rukia covered Rangiku's mouth.

"That settles it then. When does this celebration start?" Momo looked at Rangiku.

Rukia removed her hands from Rangiku's mouth.

"Ten." She smiled.

"What time is it now?" Momo looked at Orihime.

"Twelve O' Clock." Orihime nodded.

"Cool, so we have four hours to get a dress, three hours to get ready, two hours to eat, and one hour to get there." Momo was proud of the math she did.

"Can Prince Kira come too?" Mashiro smiled.

"Talking about the prince, where did he go? Last time I saw him, was when we were all at the balcony." Rukia blinked.

"He said something about him going to his room, because he wasn't feeling good. Orihime I think your boobs were too much for him." Rangiku, was shaking her head.

"Oh I forgot the Kira has poor health, so he can't really be outside too much." Rukia smiled sadly.

"Poor dear." Mashiro rested her head on Orihime's shoulder.

"Girls, we need to get ready! This isn't the time to pity Kira." Momo jumped down from her wooden desk.

"We need to get ready. I'll call my personal designer and-"

"Momo, you are missing the point. In order attend such celebration. We must look like one of _them._I'm I right girls?" Rangiku walked over to Momo whose fire was long gone.

"Aww poor Momo, she was so excited." Orihime looked at Momo who turned into stone.

"I guess we will visit a mall." Mashiro smiled.

"I guess so." Momo whispered.

"C'mon! It will be fun!" Rangiku patted Momo's head.

"If you say so… human toilet!" Momo ran out of her office.

"That idiot!" Rangiku growled, but quickly let out a small sigh.

"Honestly, I haven't seen her act this way since the time they told her that her mother was going to go away for ten years."

"She's been happy lately. After Rose over here, told Momo that her mother was going away for a two month trip, Momo went back to being all bossy, blunt, arrogant, and a sort of eccentric narcissist. Just like when we were kids." Rukia crossed her arms.

Orihime looked at the spot that Momo was once at.

"Honestly, I don't see that girl falling in love anytime soon. She's such a kid sometime."

"You're so right Orihime. But honestly I see her falling in love... So the day Momo falls in love, each one of you will pay me five million dollars." Rangiku smiled broadly.

"Deal." Rukia giggled.

"Momo can be scary when she is serious…" Mashiro whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Orihime agreed.

"Human toilets let's go!" Momo scream from down the hallway.

"Best be on our way." Rangiku smiled.

"Yeah, C'mon Mashiro, Orihime." Rukia started walking out the office.

"Rose! I need you!" Momo yelled.

"Coming Young Miss." Rose ran out.

All four girls snickered.

"Honestly that idiot needs to stop yelling." Rangiku laughed.

**OoOoO**

* * *

_Going to a party filled with commoners… This will be interesting. Hope everything goes smoothly._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Kiwi & Strawberry Kiss**

**_Something new_**

Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter, sorry for not updating fast enough. I was just thinking, like is anyone really enjoying my story? Or should I just stop my foolish fanfic? Well love you guys, next chapter will be super cool! Why? Because maybe person B will meet person C? Oh~ ! Anyways, yeah, Gin should be Ren lol


End file.
